highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Mermaids - Chapter Nine
Castle of Myths Well, while Darren was busy with Diana. Alex had gone out, she had gone to see a friend who had come here this year. Her name was Callista, Callista Grey. Everyone called her Callie though. She lived on the other side of campu- _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey wait! Callie! That's our Callie right? She's Connors mom!" Casada daughter screamed excitedly, Darren chuckled a bit and smiled at her mother. "Excited now are we? And why is that?" She turned red a bit for no apparent reason. "I-I'm just happy I know someone in the story...Well I know Diana but she wasn't really my favorite person to be around." She said, Alex laughed at her. "Maybe is it because Callie is Connor's mom and someone's got a crush on little Connor?" Alex said while giving her daughter a grin as she turned into a glowing strawberry. "What's this about liking boys now?" Darren asked with his head cocked and one of his eyebrows raised, Alex shook her head at him, a smile playing on my lips. "Let's just get back to the story before I have to take home a strawberry and someones going to go terrorize a little boy." Alex gave Darren a good warning look and he sighed. "Fine, fine on with the story." He put his arms around Casada, holding his daughter and Alex got on with the story. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Well she had gone to see Callie. Callie wasn't like most monsters, her race was pretty small. Though it was also pretty fierce. Callie was probably as old as Diana, maybe even older. But yeah, she had been friends with her a few years. They had met when there was a conference at the vampire castle. Well she was a gorgon, her mother was the great Medusa. She actually had hair for snakes, though she didn't turn people to stone unless she wanted them to. Though a bit scary to think that that could happen to you. Well yeah Alex had gone to go see her. Callie had been in some situations like this one. "So...your dad seriously wants you to get married to this Seren dude?" Callie asked, Alex nodded. Her head on Callie's shoulder. Simon was wriggling on her arm to, trying to hug her in his snakish way. Alex chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, he's serious. I have to leave by the end of the week. I have to leave Darren and marry Seren....I don't want to though. It's like my worst nightmare come true....Well that and Darren with Diana." She shivered nervously, involuntarily. "I'm glad that part isn't true Alex....Though...is there anyway to get out of this that you can think of?" Alex shook her head at this. "The only thing really...well theres two....or you can combine them...its weird...I'd need to be pregnant or married to Darren already to not go through with this.....You know I actually send a clamfish to my dad asking for just a little more time..." She sighed, frustrated. "I hope he'll let me stay for the rest of the school year if not half of it...We just got back. I don't want to leave." Callie hugged her tightly, her snakes also trying to comfort her. "Maybe you should get back to Darren...he;s probably back." Alex nodded and got up. "Yeah...thanks Callie...I'm just going to spend time with him...I dont want him to ever leave me..and I dont want to leave him," Alex smiled at Callie and walked out of her dorm room to hers. She nearly fell over though when she saw another vampire girl similar to Diana. She stared but then shrugged and headed to her dorm.